Lay
Perfil thumb|280px|Lay *'Nombre:' 레이 / 射线 / Lay *'Nombre real:' 张艺兴 / Zhāng Yì Xìng / Zhang Jia Shuai *'Nombre coreano:' 장이씽 / Jang I Ssing *'Nombre japonés:' 張宜興 / Chō Ī shin *'Apodos:' Dance Machine, Changsha's little pride, CEO Zhang, Sheep, BOSS *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarín, rapero, compositor, productor, modelo, actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Changsha, Hunan, China *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Familia:' Padres *'Agencias:' **Zhang Yixing Studio (China) **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Biografía Lay nació en Changsha, Hunan, China el 7 de octubre de 1991. En 2000, con 9 años, participó en un programa de televisión chino como el miembro del club de fans del actor y cantante Jimmy Lin, esto le dio su primer contacto con la industria del entretenimiento. En 2005, ganó el 2do puesto en el programa de competencia Chino, Star Academy. Antes de unirse a SM Entertainment, Lay era una joven estrella local en China y tuvo varias apariciones especiales en diferentes programas. En 2008, se unió a SM Entertainment después de una exitosa audición con S.M. Audition System de la compañía en Changsha. En aquel momento tenía 16 años y estaba estudiando para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. En 2011, antes de debutar con EXO, trabajó brevemente con SHINee durante su gira de conciertos como el reemplazo de baile de Kim Jong Hyun, quien sufría por una herida en su pierna. 'Debut.' El 17 de enero del 2012, Lay fue formalmente presentado al público como el sexto integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. Lay fue revelado en el teaser numero 10, luego en el Teaser 12 salió junto a su compañero de grupo Kai, en el Teaser 19 junto a Chen y Baekhyun, y en el Teaser 22 junto al maknae del grupo Se Hun. El 24 de mayo del 2016, SM Entertainment revelo que Lay sería el siguiente en participar en su proyecto SM Station con su sencillo digital titulado 'Monodrama' que sería lanzado el 27 de mayo. Solo Debut. '2016.' En septiembre de 2016, se reporto que SM Entertainment planeaba realizar su debut en solitario para el 7 de octubre y lanzó una imagen teaser de Lay para su próximo regreso. El 29 de septiembre, SM Entertainment anunció que Lay lanzaría un sencillo titulado ''What U Need, este sencillo fue un pre-lanzamiento de su 1er álbum. Más tarde, el 7 de octubre, 'What U Need' fue lanzado como su 2do sencillo digital, escrito y compuesto por él.'' El 20 de octubre, los medios de comunicación reportaron que Lay realizaría su gran debut lanzando su primer mini álbum el 28 de octubre titulado 'LOSE CONTROL', este se lanzaría en Corea y China simultáneamente. El álbum contiene 6 canciones, todas escritas, compuestas y producidas por él. 'Inactividad.' EXO confirmó a principios del mes de Junio que regresarían a mediados de Julio con un nuevo álbum y que grabarían pronto su vídeo musical. Sin embargo, el 23 de junio se publicó que harían su comeback sin Lay. SM Entertainment confirmó que Lay había sido incapaz de participar en la producción del próximo disco del grupo debido a conflictos de agenda en China. Tras darse cuenta de que sus actividades confirmadas en China coincidían con el regreso de EXO, Lay decidió no participar en las promociones para este comeback después de discutir el asunto con SM Entertainment. Un representante de SM Entertainment explicó: “Lay había confirmado sus actividades programadas en China hace mucho tiempo. Es una pena, pero Lay estuvo de acuerdo en no participar en este comeback. Él se siente mal por el asunto”. Dramas *Empress of the Ming (Hunan TV, TBA) *The Golden Eyes (iQiyi, 2019) *Operation Love (Dragon TV, 2017) *The Mystic Nine (iQIYi, 2016) *To Be A Better Man (Zhejiang TV/Jiangsu TV, 2016) *EXO Next Door (LINE/Naver TV Cast, 2015) Películas *For Love With You (2019) *Flying Kite (2018) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *Kung Fu Yoga (2017) *Royal Treasure (2016) *Ex-Files 2: The Back Up Strikes Back (2015) *The Baby From Universe (2015) *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Temas para películas *'Alone (One Person)', tema para Ex-Files 2 (2015). *'Youth Happiness', tema para The Baby From Universe (2015). Bibliografía *''Standing Firm At 24/而立 24, autobiografía (2015) Programas de TV *(iQiyi) Idol Producer (2018-2019, como MC) *(HBS) Happy Camp (10.09.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO) *(SMG) Go, Fighting! temporada 2 (04.17.2016, como miembro regular) *(SMG) Go, Fighting! temporada 1 (14.06.2015-20.09.2015, como miembro regular) *Go Fighting (Dragon TV, como MC principal) *(ZRTG) Running Man ver. China (08.05.2015) *(HBS) Happy Camp (14.03.2015, como MC especial) *(CCTV) 2015 CCTV Net Spring Festival (11.02.2015, como MC) *(HBS) Crazy Magic Show (27.12.2014) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (2014, ultimo episodio) *(ZRTG) Star Room Escape (07.11.2014) *(SZMG) The Generation Show (22.11.2014) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (27.08.2014, Episodio 2) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (20.08.2014, Episodio 1 ) *Top Chinese Music: segmento de cocina (19.07.2014) *Top Chinese Music (30.06.2014 al 06.07.2014, como MC especial) *(CCTV) Global Chinese Music (21.06.2014, como MC) *(Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baek Hyun, Chen, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) *(Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baek Hyun, Luhan y Chen) *(MBC) Our Home’s Maknae (20.12.2013, junto a Kris Wu) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (14.10.2013, junto a Kai, IU y K.Will) *(Mnet) Dancing 9 (28.09.2013. junto a Kai y Hyo Yeon de Girls' Generation) *(SBS) Star Face-Off Chuseok: "The Beatles" (20.09.2013, junto a Chan Yeol, D.O y Chen) *(KBS2) Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Se Hun, D.O, Baek Hyun, Lu Han, Chen y Xiu Min) *(Mnet) Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a Xiu Min, D.O, Se Hun, Su Ho y Baek Hyun) *(KBS2) Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baek Hyun, D.O, Kai, Se Hun, Xiu Min y Chen) *(HBS) Star Academy (2005, Participante) Programas de Radio *(MBC) C-RADIO 偶像本色 'Idol True Colors' (16.11.2013, junto a Kris Wu) *(MBC) C-RADIO 偶像本色 'Idol True Colors' (09.11.2013, junto a Kris Wu y Tasty) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa Radio (07.11.2013, junto a Xiumin como DJ especiales) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa Radio - Especial 'Masterchef Top Star' (05.09.2013, junto a Kris Wu) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (2013, junto Su Ho, Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Chan Yeol, D.O, Xiu Min y Kai) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Chen, Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol y D.O) *(KBS) Cool FMHong Jin Hyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Su Ho, Kris Wu, D.O y Chan Yeol) Discografía '''China' Álbum Mini Álbum Single Digital Internacional Álbum Mini Álbum Digital Single Colaboraciones *''Go Fighting Charity Concert'' - I Believe I Can Fly + Wings (junto a JJ Lin) (2016) *For you in Full Blossom (imágenes teaser promocionales) (2012) *SM The Performance - Spectrum (junto a U-Know, Eun Hyuk, Dong Hae, Tae Min, Min Ho y Kai) (2012) Composiciones *'Dance Practice' (Cancion de Fondo) (2013) - SMROOKIES (Irene & Seul Gi) *'I'm Lay' (2014) - EXOLOGY Chapter #1 : The Lost Planet *'I’m Coming' (2014) *'Promise (Chinese/Korean)' (2015) - Love Me Right (con Chen & Chan Yeol) *'Dancing Young' (2015) *'Miss You Much (MYM)' (2015) *'Alone (One Person)' (2015) - Ex-Files : The Backup Strikes Back *'Youth Happiness '(2015) - The Baby From Universe / Oh My God *'Monodrama' (2016) *'what U need' (2016) Anuncios * 2016: Tide * 2016: Cornetto * 2016: Tmall Tianmao International (CF) * 2016: Clarisonic (CF) * 2016: Vichy(CF) * 2016: Kang Shifu (CF) * 2016: '''Pancoat (CF) * '''2015: Lay's (CF) * 2015: Olay (CF) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO **'Posición ' Vocalista, rapero y bailarín. **'Símbolo:' Unicornio (Curación). *'Grupos Proyectos:' **S.M. The Performance *'Educación:' **Hunan Normal University High School. *'Hobbies: '''Jugar en la computadora, tocar el piano, la guitarra, bailar y componer canciones. *'Instrumentos:' Piano, guitarra y flauta *'Idiomas:' Mandarín (Lengua Materna), Coreano (Fluido) e Inglés (Fluido). *'Período de Entrenamiento:' 4 años como aprendiz de SM Entertainment (desde el 2008 al 2012). *'Comida favorita:' Comida rápida. *'Modelo a Seguir:' JJ Lin, Jay Chou, y David Tao. *'Fanclub:' Xingmi. *'Lema:' Da tu todo en resistencia, no explosividad. * Ganó el 3er lugar en 2005 ''TV Star Academy. * Lay sufre de hemofilia, una enfermedad que no permite tener una buena cicatrización, por lo que la gente que sufre de hemofilia debe de tener cuidado con heridas y hematomas, ya que la sangre tardará más en coagular. No es una enfermedad del todo grave, pero sí hace a la persona un poco delicada, y que tenga más cuidados. * Reemplazó en el baile a Jong Hyun de SHINee en el concierto de SMTOWN Tokyo 2010, debido a que éste tenía una lesión en el tobillo. * Lay recibió elogio del compositor chino de renombre Wei Jen Yua, reconociendo su habilidad para componer música. Más tarde el famoso director Gao Xi Xi igualmente lo elogió y comentó que le gustaría trabajar junto a él. * Compuso "I’m Coming", y la presentó en el programa de fin de año de Hunan TV (2014). * El junto a Chen y Chan Yeol crearon la canción 'Promise', que es un regalo para EXO-L y pertenece a su Segundo Álbum Repackage 'Love Me Right'. * El 30 de enero del 2016 mientras Lay filmaba para su webdrama chino Old Nine Gates, cayó de la motocicleta lo que lesionó su espalda baja. Inmediatamente fue transferido al hospital donde los doctores dijeron era una lesión menor, y descansó durante aproximadamente 2 semanas para luego volver a retomar sus actividades. * Es el primer artista masculino en aparecer en la portada de la revista china Youth. * El vídeo de su pre-lanzamiento de su mini álbum debut como solista titulado What U Need' llegó al millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas y dos millones de visitas en dos días. * Lay es parte del grupo de accionistas de SM Entertainment. * Tiene su propia agencia en China: Zhang Yixing Studio. * Su álbum Lose Control es el álbum chino más vendido en Corea y a nivel internacional. *Es miembro regular del programa Chino de variedades Go Figthing! desde el 2015. *El 23 de Junio del 2017 se anuncio que Lay no participaría en el regreso de EXO titulado 'TheWar KOKOBOP.''' *El 28 de agosto del 2017, el Museo de Cera Madame Tussauds en Beijing anunció que crearán una figura de cera de Lay. Él será el primer integrante de EXO en tener una figura, y se convertirá en el tercer artista de SM Entertainment en hacerlo luego de TVXQ y Choi Siwon de Super Junior. *Actualmente Lay no se encuentra promocionando con EXO por su agenda en China. *Se descubrió que su nombre original es "Zhang Jia Shuai" debido a que desde un video de él actuando desde niño, en los créditos no aparecía ningún "Zhang Yixing" y se descubrió que su nombre de nacimiento es Jia Shuai, razón por la que su usuario de Instagram es "zyxzjs". *Fue MC/presentador nacional del programa idol producer. *protagonizara una película llamada Unexpected Love junto a Krystal *Aunque lay lleve desde el 2008 como aprendiz de corea, llega a confundir las palabras. *El 7 de Junio del 2018 abrió su cuenta de Twitter. *En la pre–venta de su disco "HONEY" logró vender más de 1.8 Millones de copias en solo 3 minutos. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baidu) *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter *Youtube Oficial Galería Lay01.jpg Lay02.jpg Lay03.jpg Lay04.jpg Lay05.jpg Lay06.jpg Lay7..jpg Lay8.jpg 'Videografía' China Lay - Monodrama|Monodrama Lay - What U Need?|What U Need? Lay - Lose Control|Lose Control Lay - I Need U|I Need U Lay - Sheep|Sheep LAY 레이 'Goodbye Christmas (聖誕又至)' MV| Goodbye Christmas Internacional Lay - Sheep (Alan Walker Relift)| Sheep (Alan Walker Relift) LAY 레이 'Give Me A Chance' MV| Give Me A Chance LAY 레이 'NAMANANA' MV|NAMANANA MV LAY(레이), NCT 127, Jason Derulo Let’s SHUT UP & DANCE| LAY & NCT 127 & Jason Derulo - Let’s Shut Up & Dance LAY 'Honey (和你)' MV| Honey Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CActor Categoría:CMC Categoría:CSolista Categoría:CProductor Categoría:CDebut2016 Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KMC Categoría:KBailarín